


A Song and a Sweetheart

by Era_Penn



Series: imaginetonyandbucky fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Feels, Lovers, M/M, Music, Prompt Fill, Songfic, Tony Feels, imaginetonyandbucky, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Tony has a really lovely singing voice, and Bucky just really love it and Tony. And the other Avengers find out about this when Tony gets extremely injured during a fight, and thinks he's going to die. So he sings Bucky one last song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song and a Sweetheart

Bucky is quiet, coming home. He’s always still just a little too close to tipping over the edge coming off of the adrenaline. It’s on such an occasion he first hears Tony sing. Bucky is covered in grime and gore; there’s mud on his boots, in his teeth. He can taste dirt and blood, and his twisted ankle, though healing quickly, sends a deep, aching pain up his leg with every step. He’s exhausted, and moving silently, riding the mission high.

He freezes when he catches sight of Tony through the half-open door to the music room. Tony had built it in case any of the Avengers played. They’d all used it at one point or another - Natasha danced once, and Clint played the violin. Jarvis has been teaching Bucky guitar.

Never Tony, until now. He’s sitting at the grand piano, pretty as a picture. There’s a blanket sort of draped over his arms, and Bucky recognizes the weary, haunted look that comes with a nightmare. They all get them.

What truly entrances Bucky, lets him begin to relax and draws him forward onto the low couch on the side of the room, is the song.

Tony is playing the piano and singing, Jarvis obligingly supplying the other parts of the song, and Bucky lets the sound wash over him on the low couch.

“And I’ve been keeping all the letters  
That I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
I’m fine baby, How are you?”

Bucky listened to the slow, smooth words, feeling the tension leave him. His eyes fluttered closed.

“I’m just too far  
From where you are  
I wanna come home.”

Bucky sank into the soft cushions. Tony was amazing at this singing thing. His voice was full and sweet and full of emotion. He was playing the song a little slower, a little sadder than the original.

“And I feel just like  
I’m living someone else’s life  
It’s like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right….”

Bucky wakes up with a blanket pulled over him, and that’s the moment he decided he was really, truly in love with Tony Stark.

 

Right now, he wishes more than anything that they were back in the music room at the tower, Bucky falling asleep on the couch. It was a routine, after that first time. Bucky’s favorite routine.

Watching Iron Man fall out of the sky, knowing Tony was just between the jaws of the massive creature they were fighting, knowing that those teeth could tear through titanium… and yet the only thing roaring in his ears is the memory of that first song, the first whispered melody, the workshop rock and roll, the devastating beauty of the melody Tony sang for his birthday.

Bucky ran faster than he’d ever run in his life. He leapt rubble and dodged debris. He could hear Steve in his ear, demanding a sitrep, begging Tony to speak up.

Silence was the only reply. Bucky knew the other Avengers were running too. Running. Racing towards the gold falling out of the sky.

Bucky finds him first. The teeth have punctured the suit, leaving holes the size of Bucky’s fists pooling blood. Tony is barely managing to keep breathing, mask already off. He smiles when Bucky enters his vision.

“Buck,” he sighs.

“Don’t talk, and don’t fall asleep - jesus - Cap, I’ve got him, I need medical _now_ -”

One of Tony’s hands comes up to cradle Bucky’s face. “You’re crying,” he says softly.

No punctured lung, then. Small mercies. “Of course I’m crying, you idiot.”

“Hm,” Tony says, and the bastard starts _singing_. It’s slow, a little stumbling, but clear as a bell.

Bucky barely notes the other Avengers coming up behind him as he zeroes in on the words. The familiar chorus. 

“She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, “I love you forever, forever and always.  
Please just remember, even if I’m not there  
I’ll always love you,  
forever and always…”

Bucky knows he’s crying now, as Tony’s voice drifts into silence and his hand falls from Bucky’s face. Then Steve is there, forcing him away as Bucky screams and white-garbed doctors take Tony away.

* * *

“I didn’t know you could sing, you bastard,” Clint comments.

Tony blinks and frowns at him, woozy. Disoriented. “What?” he tries to ask through the mask on his face and the dry throat. Then he remembers. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_. Let me tell you, you’d better not complain when your boyfriend - fiance, he put the ring on while you were in a coma for two weeks - dotes on you for the next decade.”

Tony feels his eyes start to flutter shut. 

“And you owe me a karaoke party.”

“Only sing for Bucky,” Tony mumbled, and his eyes closed just as Bucky ran in the open door. Seeing the tiny smile on the billionaire’s face, Bucky lets out a sob of relief that Clint politely ignores. 

Tony blinks again, gazing into eyes more familiar than his own. 

“I love you too, idiot,” Bucky says, and holds Tony’s hand so tight he can almost feel the strength pouring into him.

He falls back asleep with a smile on his face. 

Songs: “Home” by Michael Buble  
“Forever and Always” by Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [imaginetonyandbucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/138027675307/imagine-tony-has-a-really-lovely-singing-voice).


End file.
